Arcturus M. Kalentri
Name: Arcturus Mordecai Kalentri Species: '''Jackal Recom '''Height: 6'7" Weight: 230 lbs Hair: Usually black, though sometimes bleached and died some asinine color Age: 25 Faction: Confederation Profession: Confederation Marine Corps, Sniper, Captain of Death's Head Company Background: Arcturus was born on Earth in a fairly rural part of the United States. He showed great promise during his academic career and was placed in an accelerated education program in high school and managed to graduate with honors at the age of 16. During his high school career, his best subjects were organic chemistry and molecular biology. He was mostly self-taught in these fields and is rumored to have skills rivaling those of many college graduates. After he graduated, he pulled some strings and enlisted in the US Army where he excelled at both marksmanship and as a squad leader during his basic training. He was quickly recommended by his drill instructors to be placed in the officer training corps and the Army's sniper school. After achieving the rank of Lieutenant he transferred to the US Army Rangers as a sniper. Here he served with great distinction and was one of the most highly decorated soldiers in his unit, most notably with the Medal of Honor for his actions in a South American operation that went awry. During his last year in the Army he began to form a small mercenary company on the side. This was initially a security business that blossomed into a full fledged mercenary company. When his service was completed, he went into this business full-time and it proved to be a very successful endeavor for the jackal. Eventually Arcturus found himself on a small planet known as Tirthrax employed as a Chief of Security. This period proved to be a very difficult time as the jackal's views and actions often did not mesh with those of his employers. It was also during this period that he met Kenoshi Shima who introduced him to several members of the Hammerfall crew. He soon became fed up with the actions or rather inaction, of his employers on Tirthrax and resigned his position there to join the Hammerfall. He was initially given the rank of Second Lieutenant and for a short time was a fighter pilot with the Aerospace Corps aboard the ship. It was during this time that he grew close to Kenoshi Shima and the two were married in Moscow shortly after. The jackal eventually disappeared for a time, taking with him his old fighter and a rather large stash of Confederate firearms. He made his way back to Earth and resumed his work as a mercenary and a relatively new business in drugs, both manufacturing and distribution. It was during this period when he met the pirate named Jag Angelrathe. He was employed by her for a time until he grew tired of his lack of pay and attempted to leave. A rather fierce gunbattle ensued in a small apartment that left the jackal nearly dead. For several days he lived on stale bread and mustard packets, staving off pain with a small supply of cocaine and phenylcyclohexylpiperidine (PCP). He was eventually discovered by Kenoshi and the android Hierofiend. He was returned to the Hammerfall and allowed to resume his service. He transferred into the Marine Corps where he felt his prior military experience would be put to better use. He was given the rank of Captain and control of what he fondly refers to as the 'Death's Head Company' aboard the carrier. Skills: Arcturus is quite skilled at ranged combat and has always preferred ballistic weapons to energy weapons. While he can hold his own in CQB, he'd rather engage targets at range. While he hasn't had much opportunities aside from drug manufacturing to use his chemistry skills, he does possess them for whatever reason may arise. He's a pilot of moderate skill due to his short stint with the Aerospace division. He's also a halfway decent chef, specializing in Italian cuisine as well as some mean buffalo wings that he makes from a recipe given to him by the late Hierofiend. Personality: Arcturus has a rather volatile personality and a short temper. This coupled with a penchant for violence makes him a rather intimidating member of the crew. Fiercely loyal to his friends and those he loves, he'll gladly jump into the middle of a barfight when the opportunity presents itself. He's quite fond of vodka, whiskey and brandy, often seen with one of the three while aboard the Hammerfall. He also has a particular fondness for a number of drugs, generally hallucinogens, namely DOC, LSD, Ecstasy and Psilocybin. While not often seen consuming these in public, he has been spotted under the influence, wandering around the ship at some asinine hour yelling about the ceiling melting into the toilet or some other nonsense. Generally speaking, however, he's a decent guy, as long as he likes you anyway. 'Theme Song: '"Woke Up This Morning" - Alabama 3 Category:Notable Characters Category:Recoms